


Reality Bites

by MagicalMilly



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crack, akechi just slowly comes to term with his mortality and insignificance to the world at large, this is absolutely a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagicalMilly/pseuds/MagicalMilly
Summary: Akechi prides himself in how special and unique and unmatched he is in all regards.Unfortunately, he is none of the above.He doesn't deal well.(read: undying dismissal and avoidance of facts) (and lots of swearing)





	Reality Bites

Goro Akechi was a powerful teen. He had powers unmitigated, cunning unmatched, and charisma undefeatable. 

 

Him alone could go into the other world, the Metaverse, and carry out the dirty work required to achieve his final goal, undeniable retribution for the wrongs against him. 

 

As he took in the gaudiness of Madarame’s Palace, he let himself rest in that knowledge, that he was unique. He was  _ special _ . He stood alone and was a miracle. 

 

Who the  _ fuck _ was that that just ran into the garden. They  _ were not  _ shadows.

 

_ Who the fuck were they? _

 

\---

 

Okay. So, maybe he wasn’t the  _ only _ person who could go into the Metaverse. 

 

But. 

 

He was the only one who could summon more than one persona. He had two. That still makes him special and amazing. 

 

Goro Akechi was still a powerful. He was still unmatched in terms of strength and cunning and charisma. 

 

He was _still_ _special_. Right? Right. He couldn’t waste his time letting such minor inconveniences get him down. He still had work to do that only he could do. 

 

Those silly Phantom Thieves might be able to be in the Metaverse, but they couldn’t do the dirty work and the intricate scheming that he did. They were so beneath him in all ways. 

 

He was the superior power at play here. These worms knew nothing. 

 

\---

 

Okay. What the fuck. 

 

Apparently, Joker wasn’t just the leader of the Phantom Thieves because he had the coolest costume. 

 

He could summon  _ unlimited personas.  _

 

Who gave him that right?

 

Akechi had to admit that that was a hit to his confidence to no longer be as unique. 

 

But, Joker was something special. 

 

It was fine to have someone slightly more special, because he was still above all the others in this motley crew. 

 

Sharing that specialness with Joker could be acceptable, because at least he was above that ape Skull. 

 

But, still,  _ what the actual fuck _ ? 

 

He didn’t even change clothes or anything. He just snapped his fingers and a new persona would come out. 

 

But, put that away. 

 

Akechi was still special. He had two personas. And he was the only one who changed outfits. And he was the only one who used his powers outside of battle. 

 

He was still the smartest and the most powerful and had unparalleled cunning. He was going to destroy the other persona users at their own game, and then bring Shido to his knees. And no one else could do this. He’s never lost at this sort of game, and he never would. He was unbeatable.

 

He  _ was _ special.  _ Right _ ? Right.

 

\---

 

Akechi was getting tired of this shit. 

 

How was he defeated? How was he beat at his own damn game? What the fuck was he good for?

 

He was outmanned, outsmarted, outmanuvered. 

 

His perfect plot was falling apart at the seams, and there was nothing he could do. 

 

So, was he even special at all? He wasn’t unique, he wasn’t the strongest or the smartest or the best anymore. 

 

He was nothing. 

 

But, he truly was able to survive. He knew that they truly thought him dead, and honestly, his confidence was as good as. But, he would get back up. And in an even more triumphant way than that gaudy calling card to Shido. 

 

And better than that stupid Satan shooting God thing. 

 

Jesus, could the Phantom Idiots do anything without that much flourish and panache? The Metaverse existed for covert ops, and yet they made sure to leave real world traces of every single thing that they did. 

 

At least he knew that he was more sneaky and smarter than them in that regard. And he would take this time in the shadows to become even stronger than them so he could surprise them in the future.

 

Plus, He was the first persona user. 

 

So, he was still unique. 

 

He was still special. 

 

Right?

 

\---

 

_ ARE YOU FREAKING KIDDING ME? _

 

Not only was Akechi not the only persona user, though he had accepted that, he wasn’t even close. 

 

He thought he could at least hold on to the fact that he was the first.

 

But no, this group of persona just shows up out of nowhere and has had their powers for many years. All were buddy buddy together in high school and overcame evil and all of that saccharine garbage. It made him want to puke. 

 

_ Wait, even the freaking original Detective Prince was part of their group? _

 

Seriously, he couldn’t even have that going for him?

 

He at least thought that he could hold himself over her with the knowledge that he could use the Metaverse to be a better detective than her. To get information no one else could. And here she was,  _ already fucking doing that. _

 

Why couldn’t he have anything?

 

But, He still was the only one with two outfits. He was still able to outsmart them all and keep his survival secret. 

 

He was the only one able to summon Loki. He was the only one who was able to use a modicum of stealth in regards to his activities in the other world. He was the only one who had had some level of official backing to his activities, right?

 

Because this pile of schmucks was just the previous iteration of the idiot Thieves. He was still more refined than them. 

 

And that would have to be enough for him. Just hold on to what made him better than them all. 

 

He  _ was still unique.  _ Right?  _ RIGHT. _

 

\---

 

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?”

 

Akechi was done.

 

As much as he loved hiding in the shadows and feeling superior over the Thieves and Friends because he was right behind them the whole time and they never noticed him, he had to blow his cover now.

 

Everyone turned around, shocked at his sudden appearance. The Phantom Thieves were stuck between shocked and excited to see him again. The Investigation Squad was on alert. The third sudden group, S.E.E.S. was strangely calm about his sudden appearance.

 

“Akechi! You’re alive? How’d you--”

 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP. I’VE BEEN FOLLOWING YOU THIS WHOLE TO KEEP TABS ON YOU. SO I COULD BE STRONGER AND SMARTER AND BE ABLE TO MAKE THINGS UP TO YOU WHILE STILL BEING SPECIAL. BECAUSE I JUST WANTED TO BE UNIQUE AND SPECIAL AND DIFFERENT. AND NOW I DON’T EVEN FUCKING CARE ANYMORE.”

 

“Um. That’s nice Akechi. I think. What changed?”

 

“THE FUCKING DOG IS A PERSONA USER. AND IT ISN’T A MAGICAL TALKING DOG, LIKE MORGANA. IT’S JUST A FUCKING DOG. THERE’S NOTHING SPECIAL ABOUT ME IF EVEN DOGS CAN SUMMON PERSONAS TOO. HOW DOES THAT EVEN WORK?”

 

“Um, his name is Koromaru. And his persona is Cerberus, he focuses on Fire and Dark moves.”

 

“HE CAN EVEN USE THE SAME TYPE AS ME. IS NOTHING SACRED?”

 

With a scream, Akechi fell to his knees. And then curled up in fetal position. 

 

Akechi was not unique. He was not special. He was not smart, or strong, or cunning, or wise. 

 

He was not special. 

 

He was done. 

 

Fuck this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This was a little plot bunny that kept coming to mind. 
> 
> A huge vibe I kept getting from Akechi while playing was that he had to be special. He had to be unique. He seemed to feel vindicated for being special. Like, with his past, any semblance of importance fueled him. 
> 
> So, the entire reason I wrote this was the last scenario. I was reading some other “persona generation meetup” fics, and I was like, I feel like Akechi (at least how I view him) would not appreciate this shit. I mean, the dog can summon a persona? (I’m sure Ryuji is wondering if the dog has a phone) And like, then the initial thing came to mind. Just Akechi continually trying to justify and hold onto the slowly crumbling column of importance he’s based his entire existence upon.


End file.
